The Curse Of The Tropical White Pearls
Hee-Hee, I have always wanted to play football kiddies...with a FOOT of course! Heh-Heh-Heh-Heh. Tonight's GAME-PLAN, concerns a robber and some special tropical white pearls... On an evening, in 1898, down, in Haiti, a grave-robber walked around a graveyard in the jungle. He carried a shovel, stopping at a tombstone. He began digging into the grave. A while later, the grave-robber got to the coffin and pried it open, with his bare-hands. Inside, there was a skeleton, wiith a necklace of tropical white pearls, around its rotted, boney-neck. The grave-robber got it loose from the decaying-bones and laughed, looking at the pearls sparkle and shine. He hopped out of the grave and took off. The following day, the grave-robber sat in a hut, up, at a bar. He drank a bottle of Rum, as he looked around at exotic, black, Haitian women, in the place. "Pardon me, ma'am, I would love to buy you a drink of your choice" he said to one of the black Haitian women, who sat down next to him. "Hello sir. Lucky for you I speak some English. Why, yes please thank you!" she replied, smiling. "Of course, madam!" the grave-robber smiled back. That evening, the grave-robber walked along a beach, with the beautiful, exotic, black Haitian woman. "So, explain to me William, where did you acquire those beautiful pearls from?" the woman asked the grave-robber. "Ah, I discovered these on the deck of a ship, Joujou!" William lied to her. Joujou smiled. "Ah!" she proclaimed, glancing at the necklace in his hands. As William slept in a bed in a hut that night, the ocean-breeze blew into the hut. Footsteps were heard in the sand outside. He woke up, stirring about. "It is too hot to sleep down here, on this island!" William said, quietly. He heard those footsteps moving in the sand. "Joujou is that you out there my new love?" he called, quietly. He got up, looking over, to the other bed in the other end of the large hut, seeing Joujou sleeping in it. The sound of the footsteps in the sand, entered the darkened-hut. William looked, seeing it was the skeleton from the grave in the graveyard. "To anyone whom steals my tropical white pearls, there be the curse of my vengeance upon them!" the zombie croaked in a quiet, yet distorted-voice. William screamed in terror, waking Joujou. The rotting, boney-corpse gripped William's head, as it twisted it around, ending his screaming and murdering him. Joujou screamed as well at the sight. The zombie dropped the dead-body, collecting its tropical white pearls from William's bed, with its skeletal-digits, scraping the sheets. The decoposing-skeleton turned, smiling at Joujou, with a grotesque-smile of rotting-teeth and mold in its mouth. The zombie simple turned and walked out of the hut, shuffling away in the sand, outside. Joujou got out of her bed, looking down at William's corpse and said: "so, you lied to me. You were a thief you idiot!". Hee-Hee, well, that was sure SLOPICAL and AXOTIC, eh, kiddies? It looked like William really could DIG Joujou, as well as that grave. Heh-Heh-Heh-Heh!